Szkoła z internatem/Huczna uczta Część 2
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to druga część pięcioczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Moranica wraca do Stanów Zjednoczonych, podczas gdy Zoltan, Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Zack, Claire i Summer lecą do Pragi. Tymczasem uczniowie ostatnich klas licealnych zmagają się z ostatnimi maturami. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Stefa Hirano; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Fretka Flynn; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Teddy; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Buford Van Stomm; *Zack Davenport; *Michałowa; *Ksiądz biskup Piotr Kozioł; *Proboszcz Robert; *Ksiądz Maciej; *Halina Kozioł; *Weronka; *Kazimiera Solejuk; *Patryk Pietrek; *Maciej Solejuk; *Tadeusz Hadziuk; *Stanisław Japycz; *Arkadiusz Czerepach; *Leokadia Czerepach; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Paweł Kozioł; *Dres; *Zielarka Zofia; *Lekarze Scenariusz (Baljeet i Summer opowiadają o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka) Summer: W poprzedniej części dowiedzieliśmy się wielu zaskakujących rzeczy. Baljeet: Między innymi odbył się 61. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji, w którym USA debiutowało i było reprezentowane przez Disco Bis. Jednak nie zdążyliśmy poznać zwycięzcy przed końcem odcinka. Summer: A kto wygrał? Baljeet: A nie wiem... czekaj, sprawdzę w Internecie. (Baljeet wyjmuje telefon i coś sprawdza) Summer: To ja powiem, co było dalej. Ja z Baljeet'em oraz z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą, Bufordem i Zack'iem weszliśmy do głowy samego Zack'a, żeby znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mieszkają Brenda i Jasmine. W ten sposób dowiedzieliśmy się, że mieszkają w Pradze. Baljeet: O, znalazłem! Summer: I kto wygrał? Baljeet: Zwycięzca to... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Huczna uczta Część 2. (Samolot. Rozwścieczona Moranica siedzi na miejscu) Moranica: Jak tak można, no! Przecież to jest jakiś dramat! (Do Moranici podchodzi stewardessa) Stewardessa: Przepraszam, pozostali pasażerowie skarżą się na panią. Czy mogłaby pani być trochę ciszej? (Moranica wstaje i szykuje pięści) Moranica: Słuchaj, laleczka... Jak im przeszkadzam, to niech wyskoczą z tego samolotu, bo ja nie mam zamiaru być ciszej. Stewardessa: Przeszkadza pani pozostałym pasażerom swoim głośnym zachowaniem! Moranica: Za to ty mi przeszkadzasz swoją krzywą mordą. (Stewardessa skrzywia się) Stewardessa: Za to ty mogłabyś zgolić tego brzydkiego wąsika pod nosem. Moranica: O nie, nikt mnie nie będzie dissował... (Moranica uderza stewardessę pięścią w twarz. Kobieta upada i ląduje głową na jakiegoś śpiącego mężczyznę) Moranica: Załatwione... (Moranica siada na fotelu, po czym zakłada nogi na siedzenie z przodu) Moranica: Aż mi się humor poprawił. (Noc, w G-Tech'u. Pokój Fretki, Stefy i Jeremiasza. Stefa i Jeremiasz sprawdzają coś na telefonach. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi spocona Fretka) Fretka: Ojeju, to było straszne! Bałam się mu powiedzieć, że Moranica jest w ciąży. Jeremiasz: A jak zareagował? Fretka: Nie powiedziałam mu. Stefa: Wyobrażacie sobie, co będzie, gdy Zoltan się dowie? Jeremiasz: Trzeba to nagrać. (Niedzielny poranek. Zoltan wychodzi z windy i siada na kanapie. W pomieszczeniu nikogo nie ma. Zoltan wyciąga telefon) Zoltan (do siebie): Zobaczmy, co piszą o tej Eurowizji w Internecie... (Zoltan wpisuje coś w telefonie) Zoltan (do siebie; czyta tytuł artykułu na stronie internetowej): "Moranica Uglyfoot zdradział na wizji, że jest w..." (Z jakiegoś pokoju wychodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Emmm... panie Zoltan? (Zoltan gasi ekran telefonu i wkłada urządzenie do kieszeni) Zoltan: Tak? (Fineasz i Ferb siadają na kanapie) Fineasz: Wiemy, gdzie są Brenda i Jasmine. Mieszkają w Pradze. Zoltan: Ożeż ty! Musimy tam jak najszybciej się dostać. Ostatnio pracowałem nad urządzeniem, które mogłoby wykryć obecność bionicznego chip'a w odległości nawet 80 kilometrów. Za 10 minut czekam na was tutaj! (10 minut później. Zoltan i Teddy stoją obok windy. Z jednego pokoju wychodzi Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford trzymający siekierę i Zack z pustą szklaną butelką) Fineasz: Jesteśmy gotowi. Zoltan: Ale po co bierzecie przyjaciół? Przecież to niebezpieczne! Ferb: Nie wiem, przyczepili się do nas jak muchy do gówna. Izabela: Chcemy pomóc. Zoltan: No dobra, chodźcie tutaj. (Piątka bohaterów podchodzi do Zoltana. Mężczyzna wręcza im drobne urządzenia) Buford: Co to? Zoltan: Invisibleatory. Gdy klikniesz czerwony przycisk, będziesz niewidzialny. Gdy wciśniesz niebieski - my wszyscy będziemy. (Słychać, jak winda nadjeżdża) Fineasz: O nie, to Moranica! (Fineasz wciska niebieski przycisk na urządzeniu. Cała siódemka znika) Zoltan: Skąd wiesz, że to ona? Fineasz: Czuć. (Z windy wysiada rozwścieczona Moranica) Moranica: Co za barany z tych ochroniarzy! Naśmiewają się ze mnie, że tak mi poszło na Eurowizji... Aż chyba zaraz coś rozwalę! (Moranica podchodzi do stolika i chwyta wazę. Rzuca nią w drzwi. Przedmiot rozbija się) Zoltan (szeptem): Do windy, szybko! (Bohaterowie po cichu przemieszczają się do windy. Moranica coś wyczuwa) Moranica: Hmmm... wyczuwam zapach bogatego mężczyzny. Zoltan? (Moranica spogląda w stronę windy. Powoli podchodzi do niej. Zoltan zaczyna się pocić) Moranica: Zoltan, czuję cię... (Siódemka bohaterów stoi już w windzie. Moranica jest coraz bliżej drzwi. Stoi tuż przy nich i wyciąga rękę przed siebie. Zoltan nerwowo przełyka ślinę. Izabela wciska przycisk, a drzwi zamykają się, przycinając Moranice palce) Moranica: CHOLERA!!! (Moranica wyciąga rękę, po czym kopie w drzwi, które wykrzywiają się. Kobieta z całej sił rozsuwa je i chce wskoczyć do środka, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się przed wskoczeniem do szybu. Spogląda w górę i zauważa jadącą na szczyt budynku windę) Moranica: Co za gałgany jedne! (Do Moranici dzwoni telefon. Moranica odbiera go) Moranica: CZEGO?! (Chwila ciszy) Moranica: O, Brenda... (Chwila ciszy) Moranica: Już? No dobra, zaraz tam będę... (Kilkadziesiąt minut później, Praga. Hiperodrzutowiec Zoltana krąży nad miastem) Zoltan: Jesteśmy gdzieś nad centrum miasta. Lądujmy. (Hiperodrzutowiec ląduje na szczycie jakiegoś budynku. Siódemka bohaterów wychodzi z niego, a Zoltan kładzie na podłożu urządzenie wyglądające jak tablet) Zoltan: Namierzanie może chwilę potrwać. (Wszyscy poza Zoltanem rozchodzą się, by oglądać widoki. Fineasz i Izabela podchodzą do krawędzi budynku i obserwują miasto) Izabela: Ale tutaj ładnie. Fineasz: No... Izabela: Na więcej cię nie stać? Tylko na jakieś nędzne "no"... (Fineasz chwilę myśli) Fineasz: No, racja... Zoltan: Nie ma ich tutaj! (Bohaterowie odwracają się w stronę Zoltana, który trzyma urządzenie) Zoltan: Oszukaliście mnie? Ferb: Co, nie?! Jesteśmy w stu procentach pewni, że Jasmine i Brenda mieszkają w Pradze! Zoltan: Ale urządzenie nie wykryło obecności ich chipów. A ja robię zbyt idealne maszyny, żeby się mogły mylić! Zack: A może chodzi o inną Pragę? Fineasz: Kurde, Zack, ty jesteś deb... Ferb: Racja! Wydaje mi się, że Praga to też nazwa jednej z dzielnic Warszawy, stolicy Polski. Fineasz: ...eściakiem! Zoltan: To jest myśl. Wow, Zack, nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie. Dobra, chodźmy, nie mamy czasu do stracenia! (Siódemka bohaterów wsiada do hiperodrzutowca i rusza w stronę Polski) Izabela: Polska. To bardzo dziwny kraj. Słyszałam, że działa tu jakaś legalna organizacja zajmująca się kradzieżą pieniędzy od obywateli. Fineasz: Jaka? Izabela: Zakład Ubezpieczeń Społecznych, czy jakoś tak. Zoltan: Jak już mowa o organizacjach... Polska to jedyny kraj, w którym nie ma siedziby G-Tech'u. Nawet Sealand ma! Buford: Dlaczego nie ma w Polsce? Zoltan: Zaczęliśmy budowę, ale już po 5 minutach ktoś ukradł dźwig budowlany. Zack: Długo jeszcze? Zoltan: Za dwie minuty powinniśmy być. To cacko śmiga lepiej niż prototyp, który mi Moranica rozwaliła w Niemczech. (Bohaterowie dostrzegają, że powietrze za oknami hiperodrzutowca robi się szare) Izabela: Co się dzieje? Gdzie my jesteśmy?! Zoltan: Spokojnie, po prostu lecimy nad Krakowem. O, za 10 sekund będziemy. (Po 10 sekundach hiperodrzutowiec zwalnia. Bohaterowie zauważają, że lecą nad Warszawą) Ferb: O, jak tu ładnie. (Hiperodrzutowiec zatrzymuje się na jakimś budynku. Bohaterowie wysiadają z niego, a Zoltan kładzie na podłożu urządzenie) Zoltan: Jeśli okaże się, że ich tutaj nie ma, to wracamy do domu! (Urządzenie zaczyna wibrować) Zoltan: O, patrzcie, są! Jakieś 65 kilometrów stąd. Są nieopodal jakiejś wsi Wilkowyje. Fineasz: O, podobno stamtąd jest obecny prezydent Polski, jak on... Piotr Kozioł? Ferb: Nie, on Paweł chyba był. Zoltan: Nieważne! Lecimy do Wilkowyj! (Tymczasem na plebanii w Wilkowyjach. Pani Michałowa wchodzi z tacą, na której są trzy talerze z zupą. Kobieta trochę się trzęsie i prawie wylewa zupę, kładąc tacę na stole przy którym siedzi ksiądz biskup Kozioł, proboszcz Robert i ksiądz Maciej) Piotr: Pani Michałowo, co się dzieje? Michałowa: To, co wyprawia brat księdza biskupa w tej Warszawie to jakieś szaleństwo! Ludzie się śmieją, bo to najgorszy prezydent. A Fabian mi mówił, że w tym Internecie to pełno o bracie księdza biskupa tych tak zwanych mememów! Piotr: Co się dziwić, ludzie zawsze śmieją się z polityków. Michałowa: Ale o księdzu biskupie też są mememy. Piotr: Słucham?! Michałowa: No tak, śmieją się, że prezydent ateista, a jego brat duchowny. Piotr: Przecież to jest skandal! Michałowa: Właśnie! Tu o dobre imię księdza biskupa chodzi. Ten Kozioł to powinien abdykować! Maciej: Ale nie zrobi tego tak po prostu. Jedynie po narodowym buncie lub czymś podobnym. Michałowa: O, i to jest świetny pomysł! (Biskup załamuje się) Piotr: Nie, proszę... Michałowa: No co? A jakieś inne wyjście jest? Obiad jest w kuchni. (Michałowa wychodzi) Piotr: Zwariował ksiądz Maciej?! Maciej: Nie chciałem. Piotr: Echh... przy pani Michałowej to lepiej siedzieć z buzią na kłódkę. Robert: Oj, tak... (Przed sklepem "U Krysi". Halina idzie w stronę sklepu, jednak jest otoczona przez dziennikarzy z TVP) Jakiś dziennikarz: Co sądzi pani o ostatniej sytuacji w sejmie? Jakiś inny dziennikarz: Hej, spójrzcie! To tamte bioniczne dzieciaki z USA! (Obok sklepu przechodzą Zoltan, Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Zack i Teddy. Gdy zauważają biegnących w ich stronę dziennikarzy z kamerami i mikrofonami, wbiegają do sklepu. Dziennikarze ustawiają się przy oknach i robią zdjęcia. W sklepie obsługuje Weronka, która szuka czegoś na półce. Przy kasie stoi jedna osoba, jest to Solejukowa. Weronka odwraca się w stronę drzwi) Weronka: Co się dzieje za oknem? Zoltan: Napad dziennikarzy! (Weronka odwraca się z powrotem w stronę półek) Solejukowa: Aaa, to łodkąd Kozioł prezydentem jest, to ich tutaj jak mrówków, aż czarno! (Weronka zdejmuje z półki opakowanie cukru i kładzie na ladę) Weronka: To tyle, pani Kaziu? Solejukowa: Coś na "ł" jeszcze miałam brać, ale zapomniałam, co. Weronka: Na "ł"? Łój? Łakotki? Solejukowa: Nie, to co innego. Weronka: A wy to kim jesteście? Izabela: My. Eeee... Zack: Jesteśmy ze Stanów. Teddy: Zack! Solejukowa: Ze Stanów? Jak pani Lucy. A z jakigo stanu? Izabela: Kryzysowego! Można stąd jakoś wyjść, by dziennikarzy nie spotkać? Zależy nam na czasie. Weronka: Można wyjść przez zaplecze i... Fineasz: Przecież ja potrafię się teleportować. Złapcie mnie za ręce. (Bohaterowie łapią się za ręce, po czym znikają. Zaskoczona Weronka patrzy na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stało siedem osób) Solejukowa: Wiem! Łogórków nie wzięłam! (Tymczasem na ławeczce przed sklepem. Pietrek, Solejuk, Hadziuk i Stach piją piwo) Pietrek: A widzieliśta te dzieci? Hadziuk: Te z kolorowymi włosami? Pietrek: Tak. Solejuk: A to pewnie z Ameriki. To coraz więcej ich jest stamtąd. Niedługo ta cała wieś będzie zasrana od Amerykańców. Hadziuk: Może jakbyśmy z Unii wyszli, to by ich tyle nie przyjeżdżało. Pietrek: A Amerika to gdzie w Ełuropie jist? Stach: Chyba gdzieś tam obok Francji i Serbii. (Ze sklepu wychodzi Solejukowa) Solejukowa: Solejuk! Zakupy! Do domu zaniś! (Solejuk wstaje) Solejuk: Będziesz mi rozkazywać, babo jedna?! Solejukowa: Solejuk, Solejuk! Pamintaj, z czyich ty piniendzy żyjesz! Więc rusz d**ę i zanieś te zakupi do domu. (Solejukowa podchodzi do Solejuka i wpycha mu siatkę do rąk) Solejukowa: I uważaj, by się jajka nie rozpierniczyły. (Tymczasem w Warszawie, w willi rządowej. Czerepach siedzi na biurku przy komputerze. Słucha radia) W radiu: Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Ulicami Warszawy przechodzą wściekli mieszkańcy domagający się usunięcia urzędującego prezydenta Pawła Kozioła. (Zaskoczony Czerepeach wstaje) Czerepach: To niemożliwe! (Do pokoju wchodzi Lodzia) Lodzia: Aruś, ludzie są pod naszą willą i krzyczą! (Czerepach odsłania roletę i zauważa stojących na ulicach ludzi z widłami i płonącymi pochodniami. Czerepach mdleje) Lodzia: Arek! (Tymczasem w wilkowyjskiej plebanii. Piotr, Robert i Maciej słuchają radia) W radiu: Sytuacja w Warszawie jest dramatyczna. Obecnie wejście do stolicy jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Wszystkie urzędy pracy organizują strajki włoskie. Podobna sytuacja jest w większych miastach w pozostałych częściach Polski. Piotr: Co ta Michałowa narobiła... W radiu: Oprócz tego, według ostatnich sondaży poparcie Polskiej Partii Uczciwości spadło aż o 40%. Wzrosło za to poparcie nowo powstałej partii Proczadzikowość Polska. (Tymczasem w lesie. Brenda i Jasmine stoją pod drzewem. Podchodzi do nich zakapturzony mężczyzna, który zdejmuje kaptur. Okazuje się nim Paweł Kozioł) Paweł: Jestem. Brenda: I dobrze. (Jasmine wyciąga przed siebie rękę. Spod ziemi wysuwa się jakaś kapsuła) Brenda: W tej kapsule zyskasz bioniczne moce, dzięki którym staniesz się potężniejszy i będziesz mógł przejąć władzę. Zoltan: Nie tak prędko! (Brenda i Jasmine odwracają się i zauważają stojących między drzewami siódemkę bohaterów) Brenda: O, Zoltan. Kopę lat... Jasmine: Odprowadź pana do kapsuły. (Brenda idzie z Pawłem w stronę kapsuły) Fineasz: Co wy kombinujecie? Jasmine: To proste. Przejmujemy władzę nad światem. (Brenda zamyka Pawła w kapsule i wraca do Jasmine) Brenda: A dokładnie to oszukujemy światowych przywódców. Zapewniamy ich, że dostaną władzę nad całym światem i bioniczne moce, a tak naprawdę wszczepiamy im do mózgu mechanizm, który sprawi, że będą nam bezwzględnie posłuszni. Nie można dać każdemu bioniki. Zdolność do posiadania bionicznych mocy to naprawdę rzadka cecha genetyczna. Ferb: Nie uda wam się. Brenda: Już się udało. Kozioł jest ostatnią osobą, którą oszukaliśmy. Ostatnim punktem gry będzie wyeliminowanie was. Teddy: Nie uda wam się. Nas jest więcej. Brenda: Siedmiu do dwóch. To się zaraz zmieni. Zack, Buford! (Zack i Buford stają po stronie Brendy i Jasmine) Zoltan: Zack! Fineasz: Buford! Brenda: Buford został zahipnotyzowany już na początku roku szkolnego. Jasmine: Tak nie łamiąc czwartej ściany, to było w odcinku Nieudana lekcja muzyki. Brenda: Natomiast Zack... Zack to po prostu Zack! Izabela: Ale nadal jest pięć do czterech. (Słychać czyjeś kroki. Siódemka bohaterów odwraca się i zauważa zamaskowaną osobę) Zoltan: Kim jesteś? (Zamaskowana osoba zdejmuje maskę. To Moranica) Zoltan: Co... jak to możliwe?! Brenda: I teraz jest równo. Pięć do pięciu. Możemy walczyć. Zoltan: Zaraz, zaraz... (Zoltan odwraca się w stronę Zack'a) Zoltan: Zack, dlaczego walczysz po ich stronie? Zack: Bo... Jasmine to moja dziewczyna! (Zoltan prawie upada na ziemię z zaskoczenia, jednak w ostatniej chwili łapią go Fineasz i Izabela. Stawiają go na nogi) Zoltan: Ale... ale jak to możliwe?! Zack: Zakochaliśmy się i jesteśmy razem. (Fineasz i Izabela przytrzymują Zoltana, by nie upadł) Zoltan: Nie, poradzę sobie. Zack, ale... jestem twoim ojcem. Jak tak możesz przeciwko ojcu?! Zack: Bo jestem po stronie mamy. Zoltan: To nie jest twoja mama! Wzięliśmy rozwód. Zack: Naprawdę?! Zoltan: Tak. Zack, masz do nas wrócić, bo dostaniesz szlaban na telefon! (Zack staje obok Zoltana) Zoltan: Dobry synek. Brenda: To chyba jakiś żart! (Zoltan odwraca się w stronę Moranici) Zoltan: A ty czemu z nimi jesteś? Moranica: Obiecały, że mi wszczepią bioniczne moce i dadzą 20 miliardów dolarów, jeśli im pomogę. Zoltan: Jak staniesz po naszej stronie, to dostaniesz 40 miliardów. (Moranica zrzuca z siebie strój zamaskowanej osoby i staje obok Zoltana, który odwraca się w stronę Brendy, Jasmine i Buforda) Zoltan: I teraz są równe składy? Siedmiu do trzech. Brenda: Oj, nie... Moranica, nie dotrzymałaś umowy. A chyba pamiętasz o jej warunkach? (Brenda wyjmuje z kieszeni mały pilot i wciska guzik. Moranica upada na ziemię) Izabela: Co się jej stało? Jasmine: Do jej krwi dostała się trująca substancja, która w ciągu najbliższych dwóch godzin spowoduje zgon. Fineasz: Zoltan, zabierz ją do szpitala! My sobie poradzimy. Brenda: Warto również powiedzieć, że inteligentny syn Zoltana wykonał dla nas pewne zadanie, które polegało na wszczepieniu do krwi pewnej osoby podobnego mechanizmu. Fineasz, Ferb... mowa o waszej siostrze. (Fineasz i Ferb wymieniają się przerażonymi spojrzeniami. Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz uczą się do matury. Fretka, która siedziała na łóżku, nagle upada głową na poduszkę) Stefa: Ej, Fretka, nie śpij! Wiemy, że to nudne. Fretka: Stefa. Nie o to chodzi... Nie mogę poruszać ciałem, a z każdą sekundą mi coraz gorzej. Zróbcie coś! Jeremiasz: Ja pierniczę! Stefa, musimy ją zabrać do G-Hospital! (Tymczasem w wilkowyjskim lesie. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Teddy i Zack stoją naprzeciwko Brendy, Jasmine i Buforda) Fineasz: Teddy, ty bierz Jasmine. Ja z Ferbem weźmiemy Buforda, a Izabela i Zack wezmą Brendę. (Teddy rzuca w Jasmine plazmogranatem, jednak dziewczyna robi wysoki skok, unikając pocisku. Odchodzą walczyć trochę dalej od pozostałych) Fineasz: Buford, nie masz z nami szans! Ferb: Czas stop! (Świat dookoła zatrzymuje się, a Ferb kopie Buforda z całej siły w krocze) Ferb: Ciekawe, czy to poczuje... Czas start! (Świat wraca do normalnego tempa. Buford łapie się za krocze i przewraca się na ziemię) Buford: Ałłł... (Brenda wyciąga z kieszeni rękawiczki i zakłada je) Zack: Po co ci rękawiczki o tej porze roku? (Brenda wytwarza w rękach kulę energii, po czym rzuca nią w drzewo, które przewraca się) Zack: Nadal nie rozumiem. (Tymczasem kilkaset metrów dalej. Zoltan ciągnie Moranicę po ziemi) Zoltan: Szkoda, że mam dobre serce, bo inaczej zostawiłbym cię w tym lesie na pastwę losu. (Zoltan z Moranicą dochodzą do drogi. Zauważają nadjeżdżający samochód. Zoltan macha ręką. Samochód zatrzymuje się, a przednia szyba otwiera się. Z samochodu wygląda łysy dres palący papierosa) Dres: Tak? Zoltan: Potrzebujemy pomocy. Zawiezie nas pan do jakiegoś najbliższego szpitala? Dres: Jadę akurat do Lublina. Mogę was podwieźć. Zoltan: To nas zabierz. Prosimy! Dres: To wskakujcie do tyłu. (Zoltan otwiera tylne drzwi i wciąga Moranicę do środka. Po chwili sam wsiada, samochód odjeżdża) W radiu: Marihuana leczy, żywi nas i ubiera. W Albańskim Gangu łatwo natknąć się na dilera. Zoltan: O nie, błagam, wycisz tego Popka! Moranica: Nie! Chcę przed śmiercią usłyszeć te kojące moje uszy dźwięki... (Dres podgłaśnia radio) Zoltan: No nie... (Tymczasem w lesie. Trwa bitwa. Teddy bije się z Jasmine) Jasmine: Taki z ciebie robot, a nawet dziewczyny nie umiesz pokonać?! (Jasmine strzela w stronę Teddy'ego swoimi fioletowymi laserami. Chłopak wystrzeliwuje ze swoich oczu czerwonymi laserami. Czerwone i fioletowe promienie spotykają się w środku odległości między walczącymi. Wokół miejsca spotkania się promieni powstaje niebieska kula energii, która przesuwa się raz w stronę Teddy'ego, a raz w stronę Jasmine) Teddy: Przypomina mi to scenę z Harry'ego Potter'a. (Kula szybko zbliża się w stronę Teddy'ego. Teddy odwraca wzrok w stronę drzewa. Kula uderza w to drzewo. Roślina wybucha, a liście sąsiednich drzew zaczynają płonąć. Tymczasem u Fineasza, Ferba i Buforda. Chłopcy biją się) Fineasz: Buford, nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy. Buford: Ja też wam nie chcę nic zrobić, ale muszę być posłuszny Brendzie i Jasmine. Ferb: Nic nie musisz! Zostałeś przez nie zahipnotyzowany, nawet tak powiedziały! Buford: To sterta bzdur! Fineasz: To dlaczego jesteś im posłuszny? (Cała trójka zatrzymuje się. Buford myśli) Buford: Bo... bo... (Buford kopie Ferba w brzuch, a Fineasza uderza w twarz. Bracia przewracają się) Buford: Bo muszę! (Tymczasem u Brendy, Zack'a i Izabeli. Zack i Izabela siedzą pod drzewem, a tuż przed nimi stoi Brenda, która wytwarza w rękach ogromną kulę energii) Brenda: Lepiej pożegnajcie się ze sobą zanim... (W głowę Brendy ktoś trafia kamieniem. Brenda spogląda w lewo i zauważa zielarkę Zofię) Zofia: Kto ty jesteś? Brenda: Nie powinno cię to interesować. (Brenda wystawia rękę w stronę Zofii. Zielarka zamienia się w kamienny posąg. Po chwili Brenda robi zamach drugą ręką, a posąg Zofii rozpada się na kawałki. Brenda spogląda z powrotem na drzewo, jednak okazuje się, iż Zack i Izabela uciekli) Brenda: A oni to gdzie?! (Nagle na Brendę od tyłu skaczą Zack i Izabela. Przewracają kobietę i wyrywają jej rękawiczki. Izabela zakłada lewą rękawiczkę, a Zack prawą rękawiczkę na lewą dłoń. Brenda wstaje) Brenda: I tak mnie nie załatwicie. (Izabela wytwarza w ręce plazmogranat, po czym strzela nim w Brendę. Kobieta upada na ziemię. Tymczasem na plebanii. Przerażeni księża oglądają telewizję. Nagle do środka wchodzi Michałowa) Robert: Pani Michałowa zwariowała? Takie rzeczy się w Warszawie dzieją... Aż strach oglądać! Michałowa: No co? Musiałam coś zrobić. Maciej: To niech pani Michałowa spojrzy w telewizor. (Michałowa spogląda w telewizję. Z przerażenia siada na krzesło) Michałowa: Co ja narobiłam?! Piotr: No właśnie. Marsze, protesty w stolicy... A to wszystko zasługa pani Michałowej! (Tymczasem w Lublinie, w szpitalu. Zoltan stoi przy recepcji, podtrzymując bladą Moranicę) Zoltan: Ona umiera! Proszę nam pomóc. Recepcjonistka: Dobrze. Zapiszę was do lekarza na... 17 lipca 2031 roku. Może być? Zoltan: Słucham?! Tak długo? Co to w ogóle za szpital?! Recepcjonistka: Narodowy Fundusz Zdrowia: Lubelski Oddział Wojewódzki. (Tymczasem w USA, w G-Tech'u, około 10. piętra, w nowoczesnym szpitalu. Doktor wychodzi z sali. Na korytarzu czeka Jeremiasz ze Stefą) Jeremiasz: Co jej jest? Doktor: Doktor Świntuszek ją jeszcze bada. Z każdą sekundą organizm dziewczyny słabnie. Obawiamy się najgorszego. (W Lublinie, w innym szpitalu. Zoltan siedzi na korytarzu starego szpitala. Z sali wychodzi doktor) Doktor: Przykro mi. (Zoltan wstaje) Doktor: Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie zdołamy ocalić ani jej, ani dwójki dzieci, które nosi pod sercem. Zoltan: Dzie... dzieci? Doktor: Tak. Ona jest w ciąży. To pańska żona? Zoltan: Eeee... tak. Doktor: W takim razie może pan się pożegnać z żoną. Zostało jej kilka minut życia. (Tymczasem w wilkowyjskim lesie. Brenda ucieka przed Izabelą i Zack'iem, którzy gonią ją i rzucają w jej stronę plazmogranatami. Brenda zatrzymuje się przy kapsule, w której siedzi Paweł) Izabela: Nie uciekniesz nam! (Rękawiczki Izabeli i Zack'a nagle topnieją. Izabela i Zack spoglądają w lewo. Zauważają Jasmine, obok której leży zniszczony Teddy) Jasmine: Pokonanie tego robocika było proste. A was mogę załatwić w trzy sekundy. (Zza drzew wychodzą Fineasz i Ferb, którzy ciągną za ręce nieprzytomnego Buforda. Kładą go na ziemi) Brenda: Widzę, że pokonaliście swojego przyjaciela. Fineasz: Tak. Na szczęście żyje, ale wy za chwilę już nie będzie. Brenda: Nie polecałabym. Paweł jest już nam posłuszny i wypełni każdą naszą prośbę) (Brenda otwiera kapsułę. Wychodzi z niej Paweł, który ma żółte świecące oczy) Brenda: Więc skoro już przejęłyśmy kontrolę nad wszystkimi światowymi przywódcami... Jasmine: O nie. Brenda: Co? Jasmine: Mój bioniczny chip otrzymał sygnał, że coś się stało. Polska ma nowego prezydenta. Brenda: Co?! Jak to? Kogo?! Jasmine: Prezes Proczadzikowości Polskiej - EkawekęDxC... (Tymczasem w Lublinie. Zoltan wchodzi do sali. Zauważa tam bladą i wychudzoną Moranicę, która leży na łóżku podpięta do aparatury podtrzymującej życie. Urządzenie co chwilę wydaje dźwięk piknięcia i rejestruje bicie serca kobiety. Zoltan siada obok Moranici) Zoltan: Moranica... Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że jesteś w ciąży? (Cisza) Zoltan: Słuchaj, wiem, jaką jesteś kobietą. Bywasz czasami nieznośna i denerwująca. Ale gdybyś miała szanse przeżyć, to mógłbym ci obiecać, że zająłbym się z tobą tymi dziećmi. Moranica: Zol... Zoltan... (Moranica lekko unosi rękę. Porusza palcami. Zoltan szybko łapie jej dłoń. Moranica zaciska mocno dłoń Zoltana i bierze głęboki wdech) Moranica: Żegnaj... (Moranica robi ostatni wydech, a po chwili aparatura wydaje ciągły wysoki dźwięk, a na ekranie widać prosta linię. Moranica umarła. Zoltan opuszcza głowę) (Napisy końcowe) (Szpital w G-Tech'u. Zdenerwowani Jeremiasz i Stefa siedzą na korytarzu. Z sali wychodzi doktor. Jeremiasz i Stefa gwałtownie wstają) Stefa: Co z nią? Doktor: Możemy ją uratować, ale dziecko będzie musiało umrzeć. Lub na odwrót. Ocalimy dziecko, ale kobieta nie przeżyje. Jeremiasz: Nie można uratować i Fretki, i dziecka? Jestem zaręczony z Fretką. Doktor: Bardzo mi przykro. Ale skoro pan jest z nią zaręczony... do pana należy decyzja, kogo uratować. Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *W tym odcinku umiera trzech bohaterów - Moranica, Teddy i zielarka Zofia